


Don't Say It

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nick Fury knows all?, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, SHIELD, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Being Tony, What Have I Done, Winter, bucky is still recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield Comic Strip: A blizzard has hit New York while the Avengers are meeting with Fury, what will happen?Note: This Mini Adventure was written BEFORE Avengers: Age of Ultron, so it doesn't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.





	Don't Say It

Weather has been known to have a profound effect on many things the world over, it had a habit of causing great damage and being quite dangerous. It had been this way since the Earth was young and many of the plants and animals were use to it... it just got really difficult when the weather interfered with daily life. Be it extreme heat, monsoon rains or even blizzards... weather had a habit of making things harder for people to get what they need to do, done.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters was no exception to these facts, the agents that worked for the organization had to put up with many forms of weather... and not just when they were on the field. Thanks to HQ being in New York now, they experienced some pretty interesting weather patterns throughout the year and they sometimes even experienced extreme weather. The drought during the summer had been the worst any agent had ever seen, temperatures in the triple digits and very little rain... but summer was long gone.

Now it was deep into winter at HQ and the season was proving to be just as tough as the summer had been. The world outside was freezing with a thick blanket of snow covering the landscape, icicles hung from tree branches, overhangs and telephone wires... making things quite unsafe. Ice coated the sidewalks and roadways, making travel quite dangerous. Despite the weather, Fury called in a meeting with the Avengers while Phil helped the animal agents stack firewood in the basement.

As the meeting came to a close and the Avengers began to ready themselves to leave, Fury got up to look out the window.

"Look's like you won't be able to leave for a while." Fury stated

"Why not?" Bruce asked while cleaning his glasses

"Well, there's a blizzard outside." Fury replied

Steve shifted "Don't say it..."

"We're snowed in." Fury added

Tony looked up from his cellphone "Don't say it..."

"The cable TV has gone out." Fury sighed rubbing his temple

"Don't say it..." Natasha sighed as she put her head on Steve's shoulder

Fury looked toward the break room "And we're out of hot chocolate."

"Don't say it..." Thor said

"What else could go wrong?" Fury yelled at the ceiling

Hardly a moment later, all the lights in Fury's office went out, causing the room to go into darkness except for the light coming from Tony's cellphone and under his shirt.

All of the Avengers sighed "You said it."


End file.
